Implementations of complex software solutions, such as Enterprise Resource Planning applications available from companies such as SAP AG of Walldorf, Germany, are accompanied with an intrinsic conflict between two requirements: the ever growing complexity of enterprise software solutions on the one hand versus the demand for more and more shortened implementation cycles. An additional conflict is cost as not only are such software systems expensive to procure, install, configure, and maintain, risk exposure and costs associated with this exposure can be quite high.